Rescate
by neko-koneko-kuroneko
Summary: Una visita donde todo sale mal, un experimento demasiado macabro acaba de iniciar. Jill debe encontrar a sus compañeros en este nuevo brote y para ello recurrirá a la D.S.O. Chris y León trabajaran juntos para ayudar a limpiar el nombre de Barry. La redacción sera de tipo campaña. -editado-
1. Rescate fallido

Este es mi primer fic en Resident Evil, no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Loveme- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR (HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14, JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS)**

 **Sheva Alomar-Carlos Olivera**

-Resident Evil-

Sheva veía con aburrimiento el paisaje de la autopista camino a Canadá; hacia dos días que había llegado a América con la idea de realizar un entrenamiento especial junto a Jill Valentine, pero justamente esa mañana mientras Jill hablaba con la hermana menor de su ex compañero Chris Redfield, entró un completo desconocido pidiendo hablar con ella antes del entrenamiento que tendrían.

Jill se encontraba haciendo una llamada antes de hablar con el desconocido.

— _Claire, tu hermano se encuentra en este momento en China— confesó algo inquieta —claro, yo le pediré a Piers que lo cuide no te preocupes; mándale saludos a Barry de mi parte por favor— mencionó con dulzura ante los buenos recuerdos que llegaban a ella al pronunciar ese nombre._

 _Después de eso el sujeto que llegó a arruinarles su día de entrenamiento, se acercó para presentarse con ella intentando hacerse el chico interesante, Carlos Oliveira le pareció solo un viejo rabo verde que tendría que agregar a su lista negra de tipos sin cerebro que creían que podrían impresionarla con tampoco._

—Agente Alomar ¿ya estamos por llegar? — preguntó su compañero trayéndola de regreso a lo que sería su primera misión importante después de África.

—No lo sé, no conozco mucho esta zona— contestó Sheva de mala gana, aun le resultaba increíble cómo había sucedido todo esto.

— _Jill creo que tenemos serios problemas, en este momento, parece ser que el ataque al presidente fue uno de los tantos objetivos de estos bioterroristas— mencionó Carlos —se han detectado pequeños brotes en ciudades pequeñas de Canadá provocando histeria colectiva en las zonas aledañas a estas— indicó apuntando en su pequeño mapamundi las zonas afectadas._

— _Enviaremos unidades para apoyar en estas zonas, ¿hace cuánto se ha realizado el ataque? —preguntó Jill comenzando a llamar a los equipos que enviaría._

— _Un par de horas después de la detonación en China—indicó Carlos tratando de ser lo más sensible posible con ese tema._

— _Oye Jill, ¿ese lugar no es al que iba a ir Claire? — Sheva señaló la ciudad en medio del desastre en donde Claire iría a visitar a los Burton._

 _La expresión aterrorizada de Jill le hizo notar que eso era algo que no se esperaba y que de pasar algo malo ella sería la que cargara con todas las culpas._

— _Demonios, Sheva tendremos que…—las palabras de Jill fueron cortadas por el sonido de su teléfono._

 _Jill preocupada tomó el teléfono y lo colocó en altavoz para que escucharan la situación._

— _ **Jill tenemos problemas, no sé qué demonios está pasando, pero- Claire dejo de hablar un momento en el que escucharon el claro sonido de disparos —Jill estamos teniendo una situación de peligro biológico aquí, Barry, Moira y yo no contamos con suficientes municiones… ¡Moira detrás de ti! ...Jill necesitamos refuerzos, Barry dice que en la…podremos…a sal… ¿me escuchas Jill? Estarem…— la llamada se cortó en ese momento dejando a todos preocupados.**_

— _Hay que ir por ellos ya— indicó angustiada Jill tomando el equipo necesario._

— _NO JILL, tú tienes que quedarte aquí, eres el apoyo del equipo de Redfield no puedes abandonar tu puesto— gritó Rebeca Chambers entrando en el lugar —entiendo que te preocupes por ellos, pero no puedes dejar todo botado aquí— mencionó para hacerla entrar en razón_

— _Jill, yo iré por ella, se lo debo a Chris después de todo él me ayudó mucho cuando fuimos compañeros— dijo Sheva conciliadora._

— _Oye no me quites mis líneas al menos déjame a mi ser el héroe ¿no? —mencionó Carlos tomándola del hombro_

— _Está bien, por favor ayuden a Claire a poner a todos a salvo, en este momento la mayoría de nuestras unidades están en China ayudando en lo que se pueda, así que irán solo con un puñado de hombres— mencionó Jill aun un poco insegura —los guiaremos desde aquí y en cuanto podamos les enviaremos refuerzos, contactaremos a la D.S.O. para que nos ayuden a evacuar a los civiles que más se puedan— Jill se puso en su modo de capitán para no perder el juicio y hacer las cosas bien._

— _Está claro capitán Valentine— mencionó Carlos haciéndose el gracioso._

— _Sheva en cuanto regreses tendremos esa práctica que tenemos pendiente— indicó Jill a modo de disculpa._

— _Claro, lo esperaré ansiosa— contestó Sheva._

Sheva no podía creer en el lío que estaba metida y no por el panorama al que tendría que enfrentar sino por el idiota que le había tocado como compañero *¿no puede tomarse nada enserio? * pensó Sheva malhumorada al recordar todas las bromas que este le había hecho con respecto a los zombis y las B.O.W durante las previas horas de viaje.

Carlos notó el desagrado mayúsculo que le causaba a su compañera, parecía como si esta no supiera sobre bromas, aunque bueno sabía que se había pasado un poco bromeando con lo que le paso al enfrentarse a Wesker en su tierra.

— ¿Conoces de algo a la menor de los Redfield? — preguntó Carlos para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Solo la he visto en un par de fotos que me han mostrado Chris y Jill, realmente nunca la he visto en persona— objetó Sheva.

—Bueno al menos tienes el gusto de conocerla. ¿Podrías darme los detalles de las personas a las que buscamos? — preguntó con seriedad Carlos.

—Claro, Barry Burton 52 años, 186 de altura, castaño de tez blanca, miembro activo de la B.S.A.A; Kathy, Polly y Natalia Burton ellas traen distintivos de la B.S.A.A para su identificación a petición de Barry Burton; Moira Burton 24 años, 165 de altura, castaña obscura de tez blanca, miembro activo de TerraSave y Claire Redfield 32 años, 169 de altura, pelirroja de tez blanca, miembro activo de TerraSave— mencionó con seriedad Sheva leyendo los datos proporcionados por Jill.

— ¿Tienes de casualidad el teléfono de Claire o de Moira? Con la descripción que me diste sería tonto no pedirles una cita saliendo de este infierno ¿sabes si son solteras? — insinuó Carlos sacando una libreta.

— ¿Estás de coña? Esto es muy serio— Sheva gritó molesta golpeándolo con la carpeta —y antes que quieras siquiera intentar algo con alguna de ellas créeme que Chris y Barry te harán añicos— señalo tratando de calmarse.

— ¿Acaso te preocupas por mi integridad? — insinúo Carlos con curiosidad.

—No, solo me preocupo por que la reputación de dos buenas personas no quede arruinada por un caso de agresión o asesinato— comentó Sheva con una sonrisa.

Carlos se limitó a guardar silencio por temor a otro golpe a su orgullo de casanova. Sheva se giró de nuevo a la ventana riéndose de la cara de espanto de su compañero *que poco aguanta una broma acerca de los padres sobreprotectores de las chicas* pensó con un poco de pena.

Se acercaban al punto de encuentro y no tardaron en escuchar los lamentos y gritos de los infectados, pronto se encontrarían con todas esas víctimas que nada tenían que ver con ese problema. Alrededor de un tramo de carretera hacia Canadá podía ver una barricada que impedía el paso de los infectados.

—Águila a nido, nos encontramos en zona 1 en espera de instrucciones— indico el agente que venía manejando.

— **Muy bien águila, deberán apoyar al ejército a reforzar barricadas y eliminar toda amenaza de infección; mientras tanto los agentes Alomar y Olivera tendrán que seguir a pie a partir de ahí— señaló Jill con seriedad.**

—Entendido capitán— el agente corto la comunicación y se giró hacia sus compañeros —agentes Alomar y Oliveira seguirán a pie desde aquí, los demás apoyaremos aquí para que esto no se haga un infierno más grande, ¡AHORA A TRABAJAR! — terminó de dar instrucciones.

Sheva se equipó con un cuchillo Kukri pequeño, una escopeta recortada de triple barril Hydra, una mágnum Lightnig Hawk y una pistola Beretta 92FS, verificó que todas sus armas estuvieran en buenas condiciones y que tuviera suficientes municiones; Carlos se armó con un cuchillo, dos pistolas 9mm Eagle 6.0 y un rifle de asalto M4A1 igualmente confirmó que todo estuviera en orden, además tomó granadas de diferentes tipos y bombas de proximidad después se encamino junto a Sheva hacia la primera barricada.

— ¿Qué tenemos? — preguntó Sheva a uno de los soldados cercanos a la barricada.

—En esta zona hasta el momento solo cadáveres andantes, aun no hay avistamientos de B.O.W.s o alguna variedad de virus— les dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de la zona —en la zona 2 algunos helicópteros han visto a un par de B.O.W.s de tipo Hunter, Sweeper, Tick, Farfarello y algunos Licker β que parecen resguardar una de las casas cercanas al inicio del incidente en la zona 3, también se encontraron bajo el ataque de unos J'avo con metralletas en la zona 2— concluyó al marcar el mapa con los avistamientos señalados.

—Mierda creo que no nos dejaran montar en la noria sin primero ir a las atracciones secundarias— señalo Carlos al ver el mapa.

—Creo que alguien nos está montando un buen espectáculo en esta zona, ¿han logrado salvar civiles? — examino Sheva viendo el mapa.

—Hasta el momento solo hemos conseguido recuperar un 30% de la población que habitaba en las zonas 2 y 3, ha habido sitios sin éxito total, pero aún se mantiene la esperanza debido a que se oyen algunos disparos en la zona 2— señalo el soldado preocupado.

Sheva analizo rápido las rutas posibles para llegar a su objetivo, observando sí podrían reabastecer sus armas. Carlos tomó los mapas que el soldado les proporcionaba de las zonas a las que tendrían que ir, eso sería una caminata bastante larga tomando en cuenta que la zona 1 era aún parte de la carretera que entraba a la zona de casas.

—Entraremos por un costado de la barricada para después avanzar por la carretera hasta llegar a la avenida principal, así nos será más fácil evadir a los enemigos— señalo Sheva.

—Perfecto, comencemos con este magnífico paseo antes de que caiga la noche— mencionó Carlos observando su reloj.

Los acompañaron hasta el lugar por donde entrarían, una barricada hecha con autos y objetos varios que impedían que los infectados salieran de la zona. Ambos escalaron la barricada y al caer fueron recibidos por un trio de zombis que andaban cerca. Sheva se deshizo de su bloqueo con un golpe certero en la cabeza de uno y con él derribo a los otros dos, Carlos les tiro una piedra grande que encontró cerca de la barricada acabando así con su primera amenaza de forma rápida.

—Esperaba un comité de bienvenida más grande— menciono Carlos inspeccionando su entorno.

—No dudes que vendrán, habrá que movernos más rápido— le dijo Sheva encontrando para su suerte un medio de transporte que les ahorraría tiempo —vaya estamos de suerte, aquí nos han dejado una moto con todo y llaves ¿crees que les importe si la tomamos? — pregunto Sheva señalando al trio con el que habían acabado.

Carlos no pudo evitar pensar que la idea de esa mujer era algo suicida, el sonido de esa cosa atraería más zombis y por el volumen de los gemidos no faltaba mucho para que esa parte se llenara con ellos.

— ¿Quieres atravesar este sitio en moto? ¿Qué paso con eso de moverse con sigilo? — pregunto Carlos acercándose a ella.

—Si seguimos aquí lo único que haremos será derribar la barricada, así que mejor nos llevamos a todos al centro donde será más fácil exterminarlos— comento Sheva montándose a la moto.

Carlos no tuvo otra opción más que hacerle caso; el viaje en moto fue un poco movido debido a que habían atraído la atención de un par de Sweeper con los que Carlos vacío sus cartuchos de M4A1.

Sheva noto que pronto llegarían a la zona 2 pero se encontró con una barrera de varios J'avo como comité de bienvenida que comenzaron a disparar, provocando que se desviara de manera brusca perdiendo el control de la moto.

— ¡Tendremos que saltar! — gritó Sheva al ver que se estrellarían.

Carlos apenas reacciono a tiempo para saltar y no quedar como calcomanía contra el coche en el que se estrelló la moto provocando una pequeña explosión. Los J'avo se acercaban aprisa así que Carlos se puso inmediato de pie para comenzar a moverse, de pronto noto que Sheva no estaba en su rango de visión.

—Hey loca de las motos ¿sigues viva? — gritó Carlos detrás de un coche por el que creyó que estaba Sheva.

Pronto recibió como respuesta una pedrada en la cabeza. Sheva se encontraba a un metro detrás de él aún estaba en el piso recargada en la puerta de un auto y al parecer estaba muy aturdida; Carlos se acercó rápidamente a su lado y descubrió con cierto déjà vu que su compañera se encontraba herida.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí a mirar o me ayudaras a levantar mi trasero para ponernos a salvo? — menciono Sheva con frustración después de que él solo la viera.

Carlos se despabiló apresurándose a levantarla y encaminarse lo más rápido posible a un sitio seguro, apoyo el peso de ella contra él para ayudarle a caminar. Se giró para saber qué tan cerca tenia a los J'avo descubriendo que aún les faltaba un poco para acercarse a ellos así que coloco algunas bombas de proximidad para ganar tiempo.

—Jill necesito un guía— Carlos se comunicó a la base mientras andaban.

— **¿Qué sucede Carlos? — preguntó Jill desconcertada.**

—Necesito la ubicación más cercana de una armería o algo parecido necesitamos reabastecernos— índico Carlos omitiendo el pequeño accidente que tuvieron.

— **Está a unos 4 km delante de ustedes, se encuentra cercana a una capilla, infórmenme en cuanto lleguen— señaló Jill seria.**

—Entendido capitán— cortó Carlos la comunicación para apresurar el paso.

Sheva noto que los J'avo habían dejado de seguirles lo que la hizo sospechar de alguna trampa, pero pronto tuvo que cambiar su atención a su estado de salud al notar que empezaba a sangrar de manera escandalosa de su costado izquierdo, la sangre abarcaba desde su pecho hasta un par de centímetros debajo de sus costillas por lo que no podía saber con exactitud de donde salía.

Al cabo de unas horas empezó a oscurecerse y hacérseles más difícil la caminata; Sheva cada vez se sentía más mareada por la pérdida de sangre y comenzaba a arrastrar los pies caminando torpemente.

—Vamos agente Alomar solo son un par de cuadras más y llegaremos— señaló Carlos al sentir más peso sobre él.

—Eso me dijiste hace unas dos horas— indico Sheva en susurros.

Sheva no soporto más y se desvaneció, Carlos tuvo que para de caminar para cargar a Sheva y así apresurar el paso; ya veía las puertas de la capilla que no estaba muy lejos, a un par de casas más vio la tienda de armas, agradecido apretó más el paso, no es que pesara mucho su compañera, sino que los gemidos de algunos zombis lo alertaron. Al entrar a la tienda vio a un zombi almorzándose al que posiblemente fuera el dueño de la tienda; con mucho cuidado dejo en el piso a Sheva cerró la puerta atracándola y se acercó sigilosamente al zombi para acabar con él con su cuchillo.

— ¿Carlos? — Sheva se sintió desorientada al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con un mostrador frente a ella.

Carlos se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla llamarlo debido a que creía que seguía inconsciente, paso rápidamente su vista por el lugar para asegurarse de que eran los únicos en el sitio y no tener sorpresas inmediatas, después de eso se acercó a Sheva quien trataba de levantarse.

—Aquí estoy, ves te dije que estábamos cerca— le dijo Carlos sonriendo.

—Perdón por desmayarme— mencionó apenada Sheva —has encontrado algo aparte de nuestro amigo— continuo para que no notara su vergüenza por lo sucedido.

—No, apenas iba a revisar el área ¿crees que puedas inspeccionar aquí abajo mientras veo que tenemos arriba? — preguntó Carlos dándole un poco de tiempo para que se recuperara.

—Claro, estaré bien— le dijo Sheva adentrándose a la sala contigua —gracias agente Oliveira— le expresó antes de seguir su camino.

Carlos pensó que volvería a llamarlo por su nombre pero no se esperanzaría con ello, se encamino rápidamente a la segunda planta donde buscaría un botiquín para curar la herida de Sheva o realmente tendrían problemas ya que atraerían más zombis posiblemente y en el peor de los casos algún hunter o Licker β; encontró con mucha suerte un cuarto con lo necesario para un buen descanso y un botiquín con lo preciso para curar la herida de su compañera, solo le restaba preparar el lugar para que fuera su zona segura a la que regresar en caso de emergencia.

Sheva se sintió un poco tonta, apenas empezaba la misión y ya tenía una herida algo seria, seguramente algún tirador con suerte le había dado por que recordaba que al saltar de la moto ya poseía una mancha de sangre formándose; en el cuarto donde se encontraba solo vio bastantes aparadores de vidrio con armas y balas de diferentes calibres, en las paredes solo habían algunos cuadros muy pequeños y el sitio carecía de ventanas siendo su única iluminación las luces artificiales del techo, las cuales agradecía estuvieran prendidas sino ya habría chocado un par de veces.

—Agente Alomar ¿podría ayudarme a clausurar puertas y ventanas? — pregunto Carlos preocupado.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras noto que Sheva se recargaba un poco en una de las paredes y ponía su mano sobre el sitio de la hemorragia. Ella levantó la vista para responderle, pero cuando choco con su mirada ladeo el rostro fingiendo interés en su entorno.

—Estamos de suerte ya que en esta parte no haya ventanas, lo único a clausurar seria la puerta— contesto Sheva señalando el sitio por el que habían entrado —pero tengo una duda agente Oliveira ¿Cómo entraremos después si bloqueamos el lugar? — preguntó acercándose a Carlos.

—No se preocupe por eso agente Alomar, ya lo tengo resuelto, he pensado que este sitio nos podrá servir de guarida en lo que completamos nuestra misión— Carlos se acercó hacia el mostrador de la entrada principal —además este sujeto estaba preparado para una situación así— mencionó señalando el cadáver en el piso; pensativo se le quedo viendo un rato —creo que sería buena idea sacar a estos dos—continúo diciendo.

— ¿Es enserio? — mencionó Sheva riéndose un poco de su comentario.

—Lo serio aquí es tu risa, pensé que no tenías— mencionó Carlos bromeando un poco con ella.

—Solo me rio de los buenos chistes— contestó Sheva esbozando una sonrisa —vamos, yo te ayudo a sacar a tus amigos— se agacho para jalar por los pies a uno de los sujetos.

—Déjame revisar que no haya nadie alrededor— Carlos se apresuró a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y viendo a ambos lados de la calle antes de abrir por completo la puerta, no había nadie a la vista así que podrían lanzar los cadáveres sin problema. Regresó al lado de Sheva para ayudarla a arrastrar a los cadáveres hacia la calle.

—Sí que esta algo pesado ¿lo dejaremos en la entrada? — preguntó Sheva deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Será mejor que me esperes aquí, lo iré a tirar a la esquina, como pesa demasiado me preocupa que pierdas más sangre por el esfuerzo así que por favor quédate aquí— mencionó Carlos al señalar su herida.

—Está bien, déjame ayudarte, aunque sea con la puerta— mencionó Sheva abriendo la puerta.

Después de deshacerse de los cadáveres se apresuraron a bloquear las puertas y las ventanas del segundo piso; Carlos obligó a Sheva a recostarse un rato en lo que él arreglaba la entrada y salida a su "guarida" dejándola un poco inquieta al no hacer nada, luego de darse cuenta que su compañero tardaría mucho decidió atenderse por fin su herida, comenzó a quitarse las bolsas en las que guardaba las balas y el chaleco antibalas cuando estaba por retirarse la playera escuchó los pasos de su compañero así que esperó a que entrara para decidir qué haría.

— ¡Listo! ya está preparado todo, solo esperaremos hasta mañana al medio día para poder salir— le comento Carlos tranquilo —¡oh casi lo olvidaba!, seguro Jill me ahorcara por la demora— mencionó sin dejar a Sheva reclamarle algo —capitán Valentine ya estamos en la armería— dijo con calma.

— **Tardaste un siglo en llamar Carlos, ¿qué los retraso? — preguntó Jill con molestia.**

—Cuando veníamos de camino hacia acá nos han atacado unos J'avo y me hirieron, por lo que tardamos un poco más de lo pensado en llegar— respondió Sheva para ayudar a su compañero.

— **¿Es muy grave Sheva? ¿Te has curado ya? — Jill la cuestionó preocupada.**

—Espero que no sea grave, en estos momentos estamos buscando el botiquín para curarme, creo que la bala ha entrado y salido sin dañar nada importante, solo es el escándalo de la sangre— respondió con calma para transmitírsela a Jill.

— **Está bien, mañana les llamaré temprano para que me informen sobre su estado— Jill se escuchó más tranquila —Carlos donde me enteré que le has hecho algo, créeme cuando te digo que preferirás que te reenvié a donde estas antes de sufrir lo que te hare— señaló amenazante.**

—Entendido, buenas noches Jill— respondió Carlos restándole importancia.

— **Buenas noches— Jill cortó la comunicación, dejando ahora el cuarto en silencio.**

—Sería bueno que atendiéramos tu herida— sugirió Carlos acercando el botiquín.

—Claro, aunque no me explico de donde sale tanta sangre— indicó Sheva nerviosa.

Carlos salió del cuarto y se dirigió al baño que había en la parte de arriba para traer una toalla y algo de agua para limpiar la herida. Sheva al verlo salir se retiró la playera para localizar la herida ya que el dolor comenzaba a extenderse en todo su costado izquierdo. La herida no era profunda, pero había sangrado de manera escandalosa debido a que eran 3 heridas de bala que tenía debajo del brazo que no estaban muy superficiales ni muy profundas.

—Afortunadamente no necesitare sutura, pero si requeriré desinfectante ¿no crees? — Sheva le dijo a su compañero.

Sheva noto que Carlos aún estaba paralizado en la puerta sin reaccionar, sostenía una bandeja con agua y una toalla mientras la veía.

—Gracias, esto será de utilidad— mencionó Sheva quitándole la bandeja y la toalla —seguramente me dieron al girar la moto ¿podrías decirme si la herida llega hasta la espalda? — preguntó girándose frente a él.

Carlos se quedó en blanco al entrar al cuarto y ver a su compañera semi desnuda *¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? * pensó saliendo de su trance y ver a su compañera frente a él de espaldas; después de un rato revisó que no tuviera nada serio.

—Con tanta sangre que ha salido será un poco difícil saber con certeza que tan grave es— le respondió finalmente —deberías recostarte para que estés más cómoda mientras te curo, por favor— mencionó Carlos.

Sheva le hizo caso para su sorpresa, pensó que le alegaría o le respondería que podía hacerlo sola. Humedeció un poco la toalla para limpiar las heridas, realmente las heridas no eran para tanto, pero no dejaban de ser algo serio.

—Mira que salir herida desde el principio, eso es algo de novatos agente Alomar, ¿cuándo estuviste con Chris Redfield apuesto que no te sucedió algo así? — comentó Carlos tratando de disipar la tensión.

Sheva simplemente meneo la cabeza negando y riéndose un poco del comentario, Carlos siguió con calma la curación, después de eso se acomodaron para dormir en la cama que se encontraba en ese cuarto.

-Resident Evil-

A la mañana siguiente después de la llamada de Jill y la curación de Sheva se dispusieron a examinar con más cuidado la zona abriéndose paso por entre los callejones y casas abandonadas; cuando iba cayendo la noche lograron acercarse a la casa que se suponía era de la familia Burton en la entrada lo único que encontraron fueron casquillos de balas y las huellas de neumáticos de lo que posiblemente fuera una camioneta o jeep.

La casa lucia bastante espectral con todas las cosas en el piso como lámparas rotas, mesas volcadas, sillones y paredes con marcas de zarpazos lo que los hizo estar más alerta ya que era posible que fueran los Licker β que habían avistado los helicópteros.

—Es tiempo de irnos— murmuró Sheva al escuchar movimiento en la planta de arriba.

Carlos asintió y se encamino hacia la salida, en su camino encontró unas hojas extrañas con el logo de los S.T.A.R.S que tomó para revisar cuando llegaran a su guarida. En el trayecto de vuelta se encontraron con algunos J'avo obligándolos a rodear el sitio para que no los siguieran. Después de lo que fueron unas largas horas consiguieron llegar a salvo hasta su guarida, luego de un breve descanso Carlos sacó los papeles que había tomado.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Sheva curiosa.

—Estaba en el piso, una de ellas tiene el membrete que solían usar en S.T.A.R.S y me pareció importante tomarlo— menciono Carlos mostrándole los documentos.

— ¿De los S.T.A.R.S.? ¿Qué es lo que dice? — pregunto Sheva acercándose.

—Tiene datos sobre…la familia Wesker ¿Por qué tendría esta información? — Carlos se encontraba confundido por los datos que tenía.

—Eso se lo preguntamos después a Jill, ¿qué más tienes? — preguntó Sheva quitándole una parte para seguir revisando.

Entre los documentos encontraron información sobre varios virus y las descripciones de los B.O.W.s a los que ya se habían enfrentado, entre todo el papeleo se les cayó un papel en el que venía una nota escrita a la prisa.

" **Debajo de la carretera".**

— ¿Esto qué significa? —preguntó Carlos confundido.

—Será mejor reportárselo a Jill seguro ella le encuentra sentido— mencionó Sheva empezando a contactarse con ella.

Después de reportarse con Jill decidieron que irían de nuevo a investigar en la casa para de ahí partir hacia la carretera y ver si encontraban pistas sobre el paradero de sus compañeros, luego se acomodaron para dormir. Al día siguiente fueron a casa de los Burton para seguir inspeccionando, encontrando más documentos sobre los datos de todo los virus y mutaciones de estos, en una de las recamaras encontraron un libro del autor Frank Kafka que en su interior tenía recortes de periódicos con las noticias del secuestro de integrantes de TerraSave y lo sucedido con el presidente.

Mientras revisaban otra habitación escucharon pasos acercándose junto a unos lastimeros gritos, al salir de la habitación se encontraron con un extraño ser más alto que el humano promedio de piel pálida color amarillo-verdoso con extremidades largas y delgadas, en su torso tenía poros bulbosos, la B.O.W comenzó a correr hacia ellos comenzando así la carrera por el estrecho pasillo para las escaleras.

Al salir de la casa buscaron el modo de entrar a otra casa para resguardarse, la B.O.W era bastante persistente, Sheva le disparo varias veces con la escopeta, pero esta se volvía a levantar rociando un humo extraño.

— ¡Sheva por aquí! — gritó Carlos desde una de las casas frente a ella.

Sheva corrió hacia él rápidamente mientras la B.O.W se encontraba en el piso. Carlos cerró la puerta tras Sheva y se recargó contra la puerta recuperando el aliento.

—Creo que vi fotos de esa cosa entre los papeles— mencionó jadeando Carlos.

Buscaron entre los papeles la información para saber si tenía algún punto débil; Lepotitsa ese era el nombre del B.O.W que le había designado un tal Simmons, posible creador de aquella aberración.

—Jill tenemos noticias problemáticas— comunicó Carlos.

— **¿A qué te refieres Carlos? — preguntó Jill.**

—En este momento te estamos enviando información…— Carlos se quedó callado un momento al escuchar ruido —mierda…Jill te explico después creo que tenemos visitas—terminó la comunicación.

Sheva se apresuró a enviar las fotos de todos los documentos mientras Carlos inspeccionaba el sitio en el que estaban; de uno de los pasillos salió un Licker β bastante grande que se acercaba de manera lenta al lugar donde estaban, Carlos le indicó a Sheva que saliera de la casa por el lado contrario sin hacer ruido.

El pasillo que se encontraba a un lado de donde el Licker había salido era largo y conducía a lo que parecía ser un jardín, ya casi alcanzaban la puerta de cristal cuando la Lepotitsa entró rompiendo la puerta consiguiendo que el Licker se pusiera en movimiento.

—Delante un precipicio y atrás los lobos ¿Cuál te gusta más? — preguntó Carlos.

Sheva negó con la cabeza y se encamino a la Lepotitsa ya que era más fácil que entre ambas B.O.W.s se atacaran para darles un chance de huir, salieron por el jardín alejándose lo más posible escuchando a lo lejos una serie de chillidos y gruñidos que les indicaba que ambas B.O.W.s se enfrentaban.

El camino fue tranquilo después de eso, se toparon de pronto con una niña pequeña que tenía puesto un chaleco de la B.S.A.A, se acercaron sigilosos debido a que a unos metros de ella se encontraba descansando un Licker.

—Pequeña ¿estás bien? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Sheva acercándose cautelosa a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó la niña asustada —no encuentro a mi familia, Claire y Moira vinieron a buscarme, pero el monstruo se las llevo— mencionó poniéndose a llorar.

—Tranquila hemos venido a rescatarte, te llevaremos a un sitio seguro y después buscaremos a tus padres ¿está bien? — Sheva calmó a la niña.

—Me llamo Natalia— le dijo sonriendo la pequeña — ¡ahí viene el monstro! — gritó Natalia asustada.

Carlos se giró para ver qué tipo de monstro venia, pero no vio nada, regresó su rostro a Sheva y noto que el Licker comenzaba a correr en su dirección.

— ¡Corran! — vociferó Carlos tomando a la niña en brazos.

— ¡Por ahí! ¡Ahí estaba escondida! — gritó Natalia señalando una casa de árbol.

Sheva miro confundida a Carlos y este solo asintió, era más fácil apuntarle al Licker desde esa altura, subieron con dificultad debido a que las escaleras estaban inestables. El Licker fue eliminado y descansaron un momento.

—Es una buena idea notificar a Jill sobre la pequeña Natalia— señaló Sheva sacando su radio, cuando recibió un balazo en la mano.

—Yo creo que no— insinuó Natalia apuntándole con el arma de Carlos.

Carlos notó que estaban rodeados y que Natalia le había quitado ambas armas, Sheva se levantó dispuesta a pelear.

—No creo que me sean útiles, por ahora los dejaré jugando con mis amigos— mencionó Natalia soltando una risa macabra mientras se retiraba en brazos de un J'avo.

Carlos lanzó una bomba de humo para poder escapar sin problemas, después de alejarse de ahí fueron entre las casas para regresar a su guarida, apenas estaban por alcanzar la avenida que los conduciría a ella cuando la Lepotitsa salió a su encuentro.

— ¿Esto puede ir peor? — preguntó Carlos.

Y como si el karma lo hubiera oído aparecieron un par de Licker y algunos Crimson head rodeándolos, Carlos al no tener un arma de fuego tuvo que enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con los Crimson head mientras Sheva hacia lo posible por eliminar a los Licker. Carlos sabía que llevaban las de perder con solo mirar el escenario en el que estaban.

—Sheva, después de salir de esto ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? — preguntó Carlos cuando se ponían a resguardo detrás de un coche.

— ¿Carlos sabes lo inoportuno de esa invitación? — le preguntó Sheva viendo la decepción en el rostro de su compañero —pero si me gustaría salir contigo— mencionó antes de salir de su escondite.

-Resident Evil-

Jill iba y venía dando órdenes por todas las instalaciones improvisadas en la carretera por donde los soldados habían colocado las barricadas; ya había pasado una semana sin noticias de Sheva y Carlos, tampoco habían aparecido aun Claire o Moira, hacia unas horas habían dado con la camioneta de Claire en la que se encontraron a Barry, Kathy y Polly. Barry le había dicho que Claire se usó de señuelo para que escaparan y al notarlo Moira salto para ayudarla.

—Jill, ya conseguimos al contacto que necesitabas de la D.S.O— le dijo Rebecca interrumpiendo en el lugar.

—Perfecto comunícame con ellos— Jill se acercó al centro de comunicaciones con un semblante bastante serio—mucho gusto señorita Hunnigan, sé que están saliendo de un momento difícil, pero me gustaría saber si podría contar con sus mejores agentes para apoyarnos a localizar a nuestros agentes perdidos y a la hija menor de uno de nuestros compañeros— mencionó con diplomacia Jill.

—Claro que cuentan con nuestro apoyo, leí los informes que nos han enviado y están en lo cierto fue el secretario de estado el que elaboró algunas de las B.O.W.s, pero no conseguimos información sobre el actual paradero de Alex Wesker— respondió Hunnigan.

—Está bien, esperaremos a sus agentes—contestó Jill seria.

—En breve estarán con ustedes, les enviare su información; estamos en contacto— mencionó Hunnigan cortando la comunicación.

—Chicos, esperen un momento más, la ayuda va en camino— mencionó Jill viendo hacia la barricada escuchando aun a lo lejos a algunos infectados.

Fin

Si te gusto házmelo saber, al igual si este merece una continuación. Se aceptan correcciones en datos, peticiones de personaje e incluso si alguien ve algún error en la ortografía pueden hacérmelo saber, mejorare mi redacción con su ayuda.


	2. Error tras error

Resident Evil, no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla.

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Loveme- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR (HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14, JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS)**

 **Moira Burton**

-Resident Evil-

Este sería mi segundo trabajo frente a un ataque bioterrorista como un miembro activo de TerraSave y comenzando el ataque volvía a estar fuera de lugar. Había saltado del vehículo en movimiento al ver correr a Claire hacia el monstro que nos había obligado a salir de mi casa; cuando me repuse de aquel salto había perdido el rastro de Claire y el de mis padres, comenzando a andar apresurada por alcanzar a alguno prestando atención a los sonidos de mi alrededor captando por donde moverme y donde sería una mierda acercarse.

—Joder, tenía que meter la pata desde el principio— me queje en voz alta mientras regresaba a casa.

Comencé a recorrer todas las habitaciones buscando respuestas, todo lo acontecido aún me parecía lejano y no entendía como mi día normal dio un giro de 360º sin siquiera esperarlo. Al estar revisando la papelería que mi padre tenía sobre su escritorio escuché pasos en la parte baja de la casa así que tome algunos de los papeles que estaba leyendo y baje apresurada.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Claire? — por un momento me sentí estúpida, al saber que posiblemente, podría ser algún mutante.

Cuando bajé de las escaleras oí los pasos ir más rápido saliendo por la puerta azotándola, ese no podía ser un monstro o un zombi mutante, pensé que posiblemente habría asustado a algún sobreviviente, pero lo deseche de inmediato al asomarme a la calle y no ver a nadie.

-Resident Evil-

La noche empezaba a caer y estaba rehaciendo mi camino a casa, tal vez era tonto regresar ahí, pero era el único sitio en el que me sentía realmente segura a pesar de no haber sido así en el inicio.

 _Ya era bastante tarde y papá seguía pegado en el televisor viendo las noticias, sabía que estaba preocupado por su compañero Chris, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se apresurara a vestir, en cualquier momento Claire estaría ahí y ellos aún no estaban presentables._

 _Mi madre me dijo que Polly y ella ya estaban listas, que Natalia aún no se levantaba, creyendo conveniente que fuera yo a levantarla, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado aún se sentía un poco tímida con mi madre y Polly aferrándose de vez en cuando a mi padre o a mi cual niña mimada._

— _Bajaré a apurar a tu padre, ve a llamar a Natalia— me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa._

 _Antes de subir escuché que la reportera mencionaba algo en el cielo de China, pero no quise enterarme, toque a la puerta de Natalia y oí un leve voy. Vi a mamá negar con la cabeza cuando bajé las escaleras y fue en el momento que decidí apurar a mi padre._

— _¿Papá, vas a vestirte de una vez? Claire va a llegar en cualquier momento— le grité desde mi sitio._

— _¡Vaya, lo siento! Polly ¿has visto mi chaqueta? — preguntó papá apartándose del televisor._

— _¿Natalia, estas arriba? Baja y prepárate_ — _volví a gritar cuando no note movimiento arriba por parte de ella._

Oí un ruido muy fuerte que me despertó trayéndome de regreso a la realidad de golpe ¿aquello que se oía acaso era un helicóptero? Salí de la casa tomando solo mi arma corriendo sin cautela como una desquiciada a la mitad de la calle, agitando los brazos y dando brinquitos en un desesperado intento por llamar su atención, el helicóptero había pasado de mí y me quedé parada a la mitad de una calle completamente sola.

—Mierda, fue demasiado pronto pensar en eso— murmuré por lo bajo al ver a unos zombis acercarse a mi marcándome que debía moverme ya.

Corrí lo que me parecieron horas y aun podía escuchar los angustiantes gemidos detrás de mí, aquello empezaba a fastidiarme y mis opciones de resguardo se iban reduciendo, cuando al entrar en una casa vi un bicho súper asqueroso de un tamaño un poco considerable a un humano, con aspecto de mosca, lo admire lo que me parecieron minutos pero sabía que solo fueron unos segundos debido a la velocidad con la que reaccioné para lanzarme al lado contrario topándome casi de frente con los zombis que me seguían esquivándolos por muy poco, aquel bicho asqueroso destrozó a aquellos cadáveres dejándome con un espacio para conseguir un refugio temporal antes de rehacer mis pasos a casa.

A unas cuadras de mi casa escuché algunos disparos, me acerqué lo más que pude para ver que sucedía y saber si por casualidad había dado con el paradero de Claire, pero la oscuridad de la noche junto con la pobre iluminación que me proporcionaban las luces artificiales solo me dejaba ver siluetas oscuras moviéndose de manera poco usual pareciéndome más una señal para mover mi trasero a un refugio.

Me moví con sigilo entre las sombras para poder llegar a mi casa y no ser presa de algún bicho asqueroso o zombi que estuviera cerca. Al llegar ahí me percaté que los papeles que había bajado para leer estaban desordenados he incompletos, también noté por las marcas en la pared que un bicho con el cerebro salido había ido de visita.

—Genial, seguro pensó "iré por unas galletitas en lo que llega mi cena"— bromé un poco mientras revisaba las habitaciones —creo que ya es momento de sacar el culo de aquí— me sentí un poco angustiada ante la incertidumbre, pero entonces vino a mi memoria el vejestorio que cuido de mí en la isla Sushestvovaine.

Subí hasta mi cuarto con cautela tomando mi mochila y llenándola con lo necesario, pase después al cuarto de papá para buscar más armas y munición; al principio creí que no hallaría nada, pero papá no me decepciono, encontré una escopeta M147S, una revolver mágnum Colt Python, unas cajas con municiones y unos cuchillos que me venían de perlas en ese momento.

Cuando salí de casa me encaminé por una calle que iba directa a una capilla, estaba segura de que en ese sitio hallaría un buen refugio en lo que conseguía reencontrarme con Claire, sino mal recordaba frente a la capilla se encontraba una casa que fungía como tienda de armas con un aspecto algo claustrofóbico para mi gusto, debido a que el dueño creía que sería buena idea que la planta baja no tuviera ni una mísera ventana.

Pero para alcanzar mi destino me vi en la horrible necesidad de regresar unas cuantas casas, debido a que unos tíos de lo más fastidiosos con máscaras comenzaron a dispararme como si no hubiera un mañana, teniendo que esconderme en el sótano de una casa, en la cual aproveche para tomar una siesta.

Cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que había dormir por lo menos unas 12 horas sin problemas así que al salir a la calle el cielo me dio una vista del atardecer; corrí con más cautela a mi destino anterior y al irme acercando al sitio empecé a escuchar un tiroteo que me regreso la esperanza de conseguir pronto la ubicación de Claire así que comencé a andar en esa dirección llena de esperanza, pero al llegar me topé con una escena un tanto angustiante, dos personas tratando de salvar el pellejo de una horda de asquerosos bichos mutantes y unos cuantos zombis, vi que uno de ellos realizó un ataque desesperado haciendo que su acción me hiciera reaccionar para ayudarlos.

-Resident Evil-

Podía apreciar otro amanecer desde el campanario de la capilla, afortunadamente los bichos asquerosos y los zombis se dispersaban con el pasar de los días; no podía creer que mi presencia aquella noche salvaría a dos personas, mucho más experimentadas que yo en cuanto al combate con el bioterrorismo, y uno de ellos se encontraba mal por culpa de una mala decisión por mi parte.

 _Vi a una mujer más alta que yo saltar por el coche y golpear en la cara a un Crimson head para después darle una patada voladora a un Licker que se había aproximado para hacerle unas bonitas líneas en el cuerpo, mientras tanto el otro sujeto ya algo cansado trataba de hacerle frente a otros 3 zombis locos. Me apuré a despabilarme y me acomodé para disparar lo más rápido que pude, mis disparos atinaron a apartar a algunos Crimson, pero llame demasiado la atención de los cerebros salidos haciendo que mi ventaja de no ser vista pasara a ser la carnada que serviría para distraer a los bichos._

— _Hey corran a la capilla yo los cubriré lo más que pueda— grité señalándoles la entrada al campanario —yo los alcanzo en un momento— me dispuse a hacer un poco más de ruido para captar la atención de los bichos hacia mí._

 _Ambos sobrevivientes asintieron apresurándose a abrirse paso mientras llamaba la atención de los monstros, estos estúpidos bichos me hicieron dar más de una jodida vuelta por tres manzanas seguidas, cuando creía que me había deshecho de ellos me salía uno o dos cortándome el paso y eso estaba empezando a cansarme, ya que estúpidamente me había olvidado del peso de la mochila que llevaba._

 _Después de lo que a mi parecer fueron dos horas los bichos pestilentes habían perdido interés en perseguirme y me permitieron rehacer mis pasos a la iglesia donde seguramente me esperaban aquellos sobrevivientes o al menos eso deseaba. Llegue a la puerta de la iglesia jadeando con una sed de los mil demonios y el cuerpo doliendo una mierda, mire de reojo a mi alrededor antes de tocar la puerta para que me abrieran, todo iba bien cuando la mujer me abrió la puerta para pasar, descansar de aquel ajetreado día junto a otros sobrevivientes con los que posiblemente podría recolectar y compartir información valiosa._

— _Gracias por ayudarnos allá afuera, mi nombre es Sheva Alomar— mencionó la mujer con una sonrisa._

— _De nada mi nombre es Moira y es un gusto realmente encontrarme con alguien vivo después de tantos días— respondí con tranquilidad, pero recibí una nada amable contestación._

 _El hombre que estaba junto a Sheva de inmediato se puso a la defensiva dispuesto a pelear conmigo poniéndome un tanto nerviosa; tomé mi arma y le apunté con nerviosismo, sabía que el arma no tenía el seguro, que podía herirle de ser necesario, él estaba desarmado y tan o más cansado que yo, pero mis manos temblaban horriblemente como para siquiera tirar del gatillo._

— _Estas con esa niña loca ¿cierto? — gritó el hombre molesto dejándome con más dudas._

— _Carlos cálmate, no hagas cosas estúpidas ella nos ha salvado la vida y también arriesgo la suya allá afuera— mencionó Sheva tratando de mediar con el tal Carlos._

— _La otra también trato de "ayudarnos" y nos llevó a una trampa— escupió Carlos con rencor._

 _Esta platica me dejaba un poco en shock, ¿acaso había idiotas por ahí haciéndole daño a la gente que estaba desesperada por sobrevivir? Entonces note que Sheva llevaba en la, un poco desgastada, chamarra que la cubría el logotipo de la B.S.A.A._

— _¿Conoces a Barry Burton? — pregunté bajando el arma algo dubitativa ya que posiblemente aquella chamarra la podría haber obtenido en algún sitio._

 _Sheva se giró hacia a mí con una expresión de confusión y miedo, pareció registrarme detenidamente y saco un cuchillo bastante grande haciéndome creer que había firmado mi sentencia de muerte en aquel silencio sepulcral que había creado con mi pregunta._

— _¿Por qué conoces ese nombre? — me indago al final, note que temblaba seguramente era el miedo a algo desconocido o que ese nombre le trajera malos recuerdos._

— _Es…es el nombre de mi padre— contesté bajando el arma._

 _Carlos se acercó muy desconfiado hacia mí, me quito el arma y la mochila, sinceramente en ese momento no llevaba la fuerza para defenderme y lo más seguro era evitar el enfrentamiento sino quería atraer más mierda a mi noche._

— _Tu hermana nos ha atacado antes, dame motivos para creer que no harás lo mismo— mencionó Carlos apuntándome con mi arma._

— _¿Polly? Ella no atacaría a nadie— comenté severamente ofendida, mi hermana podía ser molesta, pero no atacaría ni a una mosca._

 _Entonces un pinchazo doloroso me recordó que tenía otra hermana y que esta había desaparecido tras iniciar el ataque en casa, mi cuerpo entonces fue recorrido por un enorme frio, sabía que era lo que significaba aquello junto a las consecuencias y entonces la iluminación llego a mí en medio de aquel apocalíptico escenario donde sabía lo que por fin había desatado y temíamos que pasara._

— _Mierda, esto realmente se volvió una gran mierda— murmuré mientras las lágrimas bajaban por mi rostro._

— _Tu eres Moira Burton ¿cierto? — la pregunta que hizo Sheva me obligo a levantar el rostro y asentir levemente._

— _Natalia murió cuando se inició el ataque— mencioné lo más tranquila que pude y vi en el rostro de ambos una expresión de confusión tan grande que tuve que explicarme._

 _Tras relatarles mi historia ambos se relajaron y me contaron lo que había sucedido con Natalia, explicándome el porqué de su hostilidad hacia mí. Después de eso dormimos por turnos para lograr recuperar fuerzas y esperar a que se calmaran las aguas, en ese tiempo me hice amiga de ellos._

 _Dos días después me encontraba con Sheva haciendo una revisión en uno de los centros comerciales, caminaba en uno de los pasillos sin estar al pendiente por lo que cuando me topé con este Hunter fue demasiado tarde; de la casi "nada" me lanzó un zarpazo que no sentí, después de caer al piso, el calor de la sangre me llego, pero no aprecié el ardor de la herida por lo que abrí los ojos que había cerrado por inercia. Sobre de mí se encontraba Sheva, ella me había salvado de aquel golpe mortal atravesándose contando con que su chaleco antibalas disminuyera el impacto del golpe._

— _C.… co...rre— Sheva articuló apenas._

 _Mis neuronas tardaban en hacer conexión para que reaccionara mi cuerpo, pero el aullido del Farfarello me dio el estímulo correcto para levantarnos de ahí y correr como alma que lleva el diablo, es sorprendente lo que algo de adrenalina y un poco de estímulo hacen con tu cuerpo ya que, de alguna manera, logré cargar con Sheva y salir de ahí con un método de lo más ortodoxo que pude hallar gracias al miedo._

 _Cuando llegue a la capilla llevaba un pequeño grupo de seguidores menores, agradeciendo a la divinidad que fuera mi compañera en esos momentos, Carlos al oír el ruido acudió rápido a nuestro auxilio._

—Hey, no te retraigas mucho o me harás pensar que voy a necesitar darte un tiro— Carlos "sutilmente" me trajo de mis recuerdos.

Lo mire para esbozar una sonrisa cansina y tratar de reírme, pero al girar el rostro y ver la improvisada cama de Sheva hizo que mi ánimo volviera a decaer.

—Vaya manera la tuya de transportar heridos, créeme que cuando ella despierte también se reirá de como la grandiosa Moira Burton trajo hasta nuestro escondite en un lujoso carrito de supermercado a la agente Sheva Alomar— mencionó Carlos tratando de animarme.

Después de mi grandioso rescate tuvimos que esperar muchas horas para poder salir de nuevo, llegar a una tienda y conseguir reabastecer nuestro botiquín para disminuir el daño que le había causado a Sheva. Después de eso hicimos una excursión bastante a las prisas a una farmacia cercana; poco a poco se estaba curando, pero no era suficiente, llevaba un tiempo inconsciente y eso era preocupante.

—Debemos ir al hospital para conseguir algo mejor— mencioné haciendo puños mis manos, había metido la pata en grande y la vida de mi amiga peligraba por mi culpa —el mapa que hemos estado usando nos servirá para hallar una ruta rápida desde aquí y estoy segura de que podremos conseguir materiales para cerrar su herida— continúe sacando el mapa para comenzar a trazar la ruta.

—¿Y qué me asegura que saldré vivo de esta aventura tuya? — Carlos trató de mofarse de mi plan.

—No te preocupes esta vez iras tu solito, alguien debe quedarse con Sheva y para ser sincera no me fio de un pervertido como tú— contrataque mientras pintaba sobre el mapa las rutas que había hacia el hospital.

—No soy un pervertido— mencionó Carlos haciendo un puchero algo infantil para un vejestorio como él —hasta parece que se han tomado turnos para molestarme— resopló con aire teatral logrando una carcajada de mi parte —muy bien chica puritana, dime como llego al hospital— me dijo haciendo de lado las bromas.

-Resident Evil-

Carlos partió casi de inmediato al tener la ruta, pero su tardanza estaba haciéndome sentir estúpidamente culpable, estuve dando vueltas por todo el corredor del techo buscando signos de él y sus estúpidas bromas.

—¿Carlos? ¿Moira? — aquel llamado rompió el silencio tenso haciendome correr al sitio donde se encontraba una desorientada y despierta Sheva.

—Sheva ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿te duele algo? ¿tienes sed o hambre? — bombardeé de preguntas apenas me senté a su lado, observándola con detenimiento.

—Calma Moira, solo estoy algo aturdida ¿puedes decirme que sucedió? — ella se sentó en la improvisada cama mirándome con dulzura, me recordó la mirada que Claire solía tener al mirarnos a mis hermanas y a mí.

—Lo siento de verdad, debí poner más cuidado por donde iba por poco te pierdo— mencioné sollozando —realmente soy muy mala tratando de ayudar, perdí a Claire al tratar de ayudarla, casi te pierdo a ti por querer ir a dar una vuelta al supermercado y ahora el estúpido de Carlos no regresa— realmente me sentí destrozada y lloraba sobre su regazo.

—Vamos no llores así por mí, harás que te haga compañía— escuché a Carlos burlándose de mí.

Él se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirándonos, casi podía leer su expresión burlona al verme hecha una Magdalena por culpa de la presión que había ejercido su retardo en mis nervios.

—No te preocupes a ese estoy segura que hasta los zombis lo esquivan por su falta de atractivo— Sheva me consoló con aquella broma —veras que encontraremos a Claire, la regresaremos sana y salva a casa— su sonrisa y el amor con el que me decía aquellas palabras paró mi llanto, pero estaba segura de que Claire no lo estaba pasando tan bien como yo.

-Resident Evil-

Carlos tomó el mapa en el que Moira había trazado varias rutas haciéndolo más complejo de lo que a él le hubiera gustado, según el mapa dos de sus cinco rutas contenían una cantidad esquivable de J'avos mientras que las otras tres tenían una fauna muy variable, así que solo atinó a probar la que se veía más directa.

-Resident Evil-

Carlos corrió por lo menos unas seis cuadras antes de poder esconderse en un centro comercial en la sección de vestidores de un departamento de ropa.

—Maldición, Moira debería haber sido más explícita en su dichoso mapa— murmuró Carlos molesto sacando su mapa.

Había tomado una ruta "rápida" que había marcado Moira con un montón de dibujos de mascaritas y cerebritos que realmente no había entendido del todo logrando que, estuviera en ese lio, siendo buscado por J'avos, lo que ahora comenzaba a tener sentido en el mapa, las mascaritas eran J'avo entonces los cerebros serian… ¿Zombis? ¿Licker?

Carlos soltó un largo suspiro antes de decidirse volver a moverse, aunque tomo algunas prendas que creyó les serian útiles a los tres y esperaba atinar a la talla de las chicas porque no tenía la intención de volver ahí.

Un ruido a lo lejos lo puso en alerta apurándolo a tomar una prenda de cada talla, después tomar algo para él y salir del lugar dándose casi de tope con unos zombis que no lo habían visto haciéndolo correr de nueva cuenta. Para conseguir su destino solo tuvo que cruzar una avenida para entrar al hospital, el cual para su mala suerte tenia una variación entre peligrosos Hunter, zombis, J'avos y un par de Licker β.

Luego de su infernal carrera esquivando piso por piso a los monstros, consiguió las llaves del lugar dirigiéndose por la escalera de emergencia al piso en el que tenían la bodega del hospital, en la cual lleno su mochila a tope con vendas, gasas, analgésicos, alcohol, etc., cuando estaba por irse un sonido metálico lo alarmo.

—Eso le sucede a la gente que no revisa sobre su hombro— murmuró Carlos con un pesado suspiro.

Un J'avo que iba arrastrando una motosierra había entrado ahí decidiendo que sería un buen sitio para buscar algo que cortar, topándose con Carlos que lo veía analítico, el J'avo alzo su imponente arma y comenzó a perseguirlo.

Carlos se apuró a la puerta por la que había entrado pero el estúpido J'avo tiro los estantes bloqueando la salida por la ventana y de paso cortando su reserva de medicamentos. Carlos le disparo en las piernas para que esto le diera la oportunidad de pasar por su lado para alcanzar la puerta por la que había entrado, pero lo que no espero es que este mutara en algo más raro, acorralándolo en la pequeña bodega.

Después de lo que parecieron horas junto a varios cartuchos vacíos, consiguió derrotarlo al disparar a un pequeño tanque de oxígeno que se encontraba ahí, luego de haber llamado la atención tuvo que buscar otra salida rápida, dejándose caer por una ventana que daba a un basurero abierto, en el cual al caerse se le cerro, ayudándolo a pasar desapercibido por un rato.

Entonces cuando considero que había pasado un tiempo considerable, salió del basurero y se encamino por la ruta que Moira le había marcado libre pero larga, para cuando llego a la capilla estaba por caer la noche. Subió despacio las escaleras que daban hacia la torre en la que se encontraban y al llegar escucho una conversación entre Moira y Sheva, abrió la puerta encontrando a Moira llorando en el regazo de su compañera.

—realmente soy muy mala tratando de ayudar, perdí a Claire al tratar de ayudarla, casi te pierdo a ti por querer ir a dar una vuelta al supermercado y ahora el estúpido de Carlos no regresa— Moira decía eso mientras lloraba sobre el regazo de Sheva.

—Vamos no llores así por mí, harás que te haga compañía— menciono Carlos burlándose un poco de la situación.

Al ver tan triste a Moira prefirió omitir el contarle sobre su aventura al hospital, aunque sería buena idea regresar a su guarida frente a la capilla y buscar la manera de volver a contactar con la B.S.A.A.

-Resident Evil-

Una chica pelirroja corría a través de un largo pasillo tratando de encontrar una forma de llegar al refugio debajo de la carretera que había mencionado Barry, estaba segura que daría con el paradero de esa mujer que la había hecho sufrir tanto hasta ahora.

Fin

Le agradezco enormemente a **Miguel Arenas** por creer en que esta historia podía dar para más.

Si te gusto házmelo saber, al igual si este merece una continuación. Se aceptan correcciones sobre datos, peticiones de personaje e incluso si alguien ve algún error en la ortografía pueden hacérmelo saber, mejorare mi redacción con su ayuda.


	3. ¿Claire un monstruo?

Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Loveme- cambios de escena, (#) referencias que encontrarán al final del fic, **"notas escritas por los personajes", llamadas/mensajes de texto.**

 **TODOS LOS FANFICS QUE HE ESCRITO SOLO APARECEN AQUÍ, SI LOS VES PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PÁGINA HÁZMELO SABER POR FAVOR (HERIDAS DE LA TENTACIÓN HASTA SU CAPÍTULO 14, JUNTO AL FIC DE RESIDENT EVIL: RESCATE EN SU PRIMER CAPÍTULO SIN EDITAR Y EL FIC DE IB: UN AMOR MÁS ALLÁ DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES EN SU ÚNICO CAPÍTULO, SE ENCUENTRA TAMBIÉN PUBLICADOS EN LA PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: YO ADORO LEER FICS)**

 **Sherry Birkin-Helena Harper.**

-Resident Evil-

Sherry apenas tenía unos días de haber vuelto de una misión peligrosa y era llamada de nuevo para estar en la línea de fuego; esta vez había sido llamada por Ingrid Hunnigan, la cual era el contacto especial de la persona que más admiraba en el mundo: León Scott Kennedy.

Sherry se sentía nerviosa porque ahora tendría un compañero para evitar problemas y contar con un ejemplo en la línea de combate, según le habían comentado al llamarla. Caminando hacia la oficina de Hunnigan escuchó mencionar de algunos compañeros que esta era la segunda vez que los agentes especiales de la D.S.O trabajarían con miembros legendarios de la B.S.A.A.

—Parecer ser que la hermana menor del oficial Redfield gusta de desaparecer en medio de ataques bioterroristas sin avisarle a su hermano, pobre del que tenga que darle la mala noticia— comentó un agente que pasaba con otros a su lado.

Aquel comentario hizo que Sherry apretara el paso hacia el despacho, en su carrera al sitio no le importó si chocaba con alguien o si rompía algo, en ese momento lo único que le importaba era saber cómo se encontraba ella, si esa era la misión a la que la enviarían o si sería León el que se encargaría de traerla de vuelta, porque él siempre, siempre traía de vuelta a las personas extraviadas o raptadas.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? Por favor dígame ¿qué le sucedió a Claire Redfield? — mencionó Sherry arrogándose a la pobre de Hunnigan apenas la vio.

—Debería mostrar un poco de compostura Agente Birkin— contestó Hunnigan con amabilidad apartándola de si para levantar los documentos que le había hecho tirar.

—Lo siento es solo que…yo quiero saber que le paso ¿está bien? ¿Se encuentra en peligro? ¿Ya lo sabe León? — preguntó Sherry de manera rápida dando apenas tiempo para responder.

—Yo creo que deberías mantenerte en espera con el resto de familiares, aquí no puedes poner en riesgo toda la misión por algo sentimental— mencionó de manera ruda una mujer detrás suyo.

—Señorita Harper qué bueno que ha llegado, estaba por decirle a la agente Birkin sobre su misión— mencionó Hunnigan para calmar el posible enfrentamiento —muy bien ya que están las dos explicaré brevemente lo que harán, lo demás ya lo llevan en su base de datos— continuó mientras llevaba a ambas a una mesa llena con mapas.

-Resident Evil-

Después de un breve enfrentamiento aéreo, el sitio donde habían podido aterrizar, el techo de un edificio un poco alto probablemente un centro de comunicación, era la parte trasera de la zona 2 dónde se presumía habían enviado un mensaje de ayuda. Helena se adelantó unos pasos del techo notando que había algunos J'avo por la zona que posiblemente ya estuvieran al tanto de su presencia, así que solo se asomó un poco para ver cuál ruta las llevaría de manera rápida y segura al sitio al que deberían llegar después de conseguir contactar con las personas que habían solicitado ayuda.

— ¿Qué es lo que deberemos hacer ahora? — preguntó seria Sherry observando el panorama.

Helena no contesto de inmediato por lo que Sherry analizó lo que había debajo de ellas. Al parecer había una barricada algo alta a la entrada del edificio, a lo lejos podía ver un grupo de cajas colocadas a modo de pasillo que a momentos parecían ser arrastradas por el aire, cosa que le pareció curiosa ya que no había viento en ese momento; vio que a lo lejos un grupo de zombis era atacado por un B.O.W un tanto extraño recordándole un poco a los hombres del revés que vio en Raccoon City, aunque estos eran mucho más grandes comparados con los que ella había visto.

—Tenemos que abrirnos paso por ese extraño pasillo, aunque parece sencillo creo que es alguna especie de trampa— comentó por fin Helena —si te das cuenta, aquel Licker sólo se alimenta en la orilla del pasillo e ignora lo que está en el interior y parte cercana al pasillo, lo que me hace pensar que algo le impide seguir adelante— concluyó Helena colocándose en cuclillas para sacar su mapa.

— ¿Estas insinuando que algo lo asusta? — preguntó algo inquieta Sherry.

—Algo así o puede que haya algo que no le guste dentro del edificio, lo que me hace preguntarme si estamos seguras ahora— Helena levantó la vista esperando ver algún signo de nerviosismo en la joven, pero sólo encontró una expresión de expectación ante lo que seguiría a continuación.

—Muy bien, ¿en qué piso se encuentra la sala de transmisiones? — preguntó Sherry viendo el mapa.

—Se encuentra a dos pisos bajando por aquí, está cerca del auditorio F de grabación en la puerta 43-C— señalo Helena el mapa —deberemos tener cuidado debido a que en la zona hay muchos J'avo y algún bicho desagradable, ¿entendido? — mencionó levantándose.

—Entendido— mencionó Sherry alistando su equipo.

Helena llevaba una escopeta Hydra, una pistola Picador 9mm, un cuchillo y granadas de diferentes tipos, Sherry llevaba una mágnum Lightning Hawk, un rifle de asalto Bear Commander y también algunas granadas cegadoras, una vez entendido el plan que seguirían se encaminaron al edificio para encontrar sus objetivos.

-Resident Evil-

Después de bajar los dos pisos con precaución y matar a los pocos J'avo que encontraron de camino al auditorio, Helena detuvo a Sherry para poder cerciorarse que se encontraban en el sitio correcto debido a que, el número de la puerta no concordaba con el del mapa. Se posicionaron en cuclillas para no ser detectadas por enemigos próximos a ellas.

—Hunnigan necesito tu ayuda, parece ser que nuestros mapas no concuerdan con el edificio— llamó Helena en voz baja por el comunicador.

— **No veo cual sea el problema, su ubicación es la correcta de hecho solo les hace falta avanzar dos puertas más y llegaran a lo que es la sala de comunicaciones— respondió Hunnigan de inmediato —aunque deben moverse con cuidado parece ser que tienen compañía— continúo diciendo.**

—Disculpa si te contradigo un poco Hunnigan, pero delante de nosotras solo hay una pared— mencionó confundida Sherry.

— **Eso no es posible Sherry, revisen sus coordenadas de nuevo— respondió Hunnigan mientras corroboraba lo que ellas le comunicaban.**

Helena se levantó de donde se encontraba para avanzar un poco y rectificar que fuera solido lo que tenían frente a ellas y no alguna pared falsa, pero al momento se arrepintió ya que notó a unos pasos detrás de ellas se encontraba un tío algo desquiciado arrastrando lo que parecía ser una motosierra y rogaba porque este aún no se percatara de la presencia de ambas o la pasarían mal.

—Levántate despacio y camina con cautela, tendremos que entrar a esa puerta— Helena le señalo primero a su enemigo y después la única puerta que tenían para ocultarse.

Mientras caminaban a la puerta el ruido del comunicador alertó al monstruo logrando que iniciara una carrera para ponerse a salvo, aquel ser les bloqueo el paso un par de veces haciéndolas rehacer sus pasos entre los pequeños escritorios que se encontraban en ese piso que el enemigo partía con una abrumadora facilidad. Una vez que entraron a un sitio seguro cerraron rápidamente la puerta y comenzaron a buscar algún otro sitio para esconderse o alguna otra puerta que les ayudara a poner una distancia más segura entre ellas y su atacante.

—¡Hunnigan tenemos encima un Ubistvo necesitamos salir de aquí o seremos picadillo! — habló Sherry un tanto angustiada con Hunnigan.

— **Está bien... arriba de ustedes se encuentra un conducto de ventilación, podrán salir por ese sitio, solo no corten la comunicación necesito seguirles— mencionó Hunnigan seria.**

Los golpes del Ubistvo contra la puerta hacían que esta se agrietara rápidamente dejándoles muy poco tiempo para subir por el estrecho conducto; una vez dentro se alejaron arrastrándose rápidamente esperando que aquella monstruosidad no decidiera seguirlas en aquel angosto espacio.

—Hunnigan dinos que es lo que encontraste, por favor— Helena dijo algo agitada mientras seguía avanzando por el conducto.

— **Están en el edificio correcto solo que los planos que nos han sido proporcionado son de otro lugar no entiendo por qué; las seguiré guiando solo que esta vez tengan el comunicador abierto para evitar futuros problemas— comentó Hunnigan mientras tecleaba en la computadora para recolectar los datos del sitio en el que estaban —en la siguiente curva giren a su derecha y se encontraran en la habitación a la que debían haber llegado— concluyó.**

—Gracias Hunnigan estaremos en contacto— mencionó Sherry antes de detenerse para bajar del sitio.

Helena observó a través de la reja el panorama de la habitación antes de bajar y toparse con sorpresas desagradables, una vez se aseguró de que todo lucia bien abrió el conducto, bajo para dar una segunda revisión e indicarle a Sherry que la siguiera. El sitio era muy amplio, tenía una gran consola en la que suponían grababan los mensajes o lo que transmitieran desde ahí, al otro lado de la consola había un gran cristal que las separaba de otro pequeño cuarto, que no era muy visible desde su lado. Después de unos minutos revisando el lugar en silencio Helena se decidió a hablar.

—Sé que esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión, pero quería preguntarte algo desde que iniciamos…— Helena habló dándole la espalda a Sherry fingiendo que revisaba su entorno.

Sherry se giró hacia ella y asintió levemente con la cabeza para después imitar sus acciones. Hunnigan escuchaba atentamente del otro lado de la línea, ella estaba un tanto ansiosa al saber que la pregunta sería sobre León.

— ¿Qué…qué tipo de relación tienen tú y León Scott Kennedy? — preguntó Helena un tanto inquieta por la respuesta.

Sherry dejó caer la carpeta que había tomado para girar bruscamente y verla, ¿eso era enserio? De todo lo que podría haberle preguntado como su capacidad regenerativa, el tiempo que llevaba de servicio, el motivo por el cual estaba en la D.S.O e incluso sobre su relación con Jake Muller, pero ESO era lo que menos espero escuchar, soltó un suspiro para después recoger lo que había tirado. Por un momento Hunnigan sitio la tensión de Sherry a través del comunicador.

—Padre-hija supongo…— respondió Sherry de manera simple y sin rodeos.

Helena se quedó en shock por un momento, jamás pensó que León tuviera esa relación con ella y más porque los apellidos eran totalmente diferentes, además, de agregar que León parecía tener ciertos sentimientos por Ada Wong. Hunnigan por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal comentario incluso estaba pensando en hacer su pequeña buena acción del día enviando una copia de aquella conversación a León.

—Aunque él no lo sepa, no solo es mi amigo, la persona a la que más admiro o a la que quiero alcanzar y estar a su altura; a él y a Claire Redfield les debo la vida— continúo diciendo Sherry esbozando una sonrisa.

—O…solo eso… mmm creo que…aquí deberíamos de encontrar a alguien— dijo Helena cambiando el tema.

Helena se sintió incomoda por sus falsas suposiciones y el hilo en el que habían ido sus ideas, consideraba a León un amigo, o eso quería creer. Hunnigan no pudo evitar reírse por lo sucedido y comenzó a reenviar el audio a León a sabiendas de que en un momento de vida o muerte ese sería su incentivo para seguir de pie.

Sherry se acercó a la consola de comunicaciones y notó que tenía encendido un foco rojo indicando que se había quedado grabado un mensaje que reprodujo sin dudar.

— _...si alguien escucha, por favor vengan por nosotros, necesitamos ayuda— la voz se oyó algo temblorosa —no podremos resistir por mucho tiempo en la guarida frente a la capilla... Por favor mi amiga está herida y no hemos conseguido mucho en el hospital, trataremos de llegar a la carretera_ — _la voz se interrumpió para dar paso al sonido de disparos —¡maldita Alex ha mandado a los Glasp!, ¡Carlos tenemos que irnos!_ — _mencionó antes de cortar la comunicación._

—¿Hunnigan has oído eso? — preguntó Sherry nerviosa.

— **Sí, parece ser que han encontrado a los miembros de la B.S.A.A que estaban desaparecidos** — **tomó una breve pausa para darles las coordenadas de los lugares que habían mencionado** — **en estos momentos les estoy enviando las coordenadas de la capilla, deberán ir ahí para encontrar más pistas sobre su paradero—** **mencionó seria Hunnigan.**

—Estamos en camino— mencionó Helena antes de ponerse en marcha con su compañera siguiéndole de cerca.

—Hunnigan, la chica mencionó algo sobre los Glasp ¿qué es eso? — preguntó Sherry mientras caminaba despacio detrás de Helena.

— **Parece ser una especie de bicho bulboso que altera los sentidos por medio de un gas, tengan cuidado si se enfrentan a uno de estos ya que al alterar sus sentidos le da la ilusión de ser invisible— respondió Hunnigan con calma.**

—Eso sí que es siniestro, lo bueno es que tenemos información de ellos ¿Quién tuvo la mala suerte de hacer el reporte sobre ellos? — preguntó curiosa Helena revisando el pasillo.

— **Fueron…Claire Redfield y Moira Burton— mencionó Hunnigan revisando los archivos —ellas pelearon con estos seres cuando sufrieron el atentado en TerraSave— continuó con tranquilidad.**

—¿Claire? Es increíble, mira que salir de algo así sin saber nada de ellos— mencionó Sherry emocionada de escuchar un poco de la trayectoria de su querida amiga.

—Guarda silencio sino quieres que nos atrape una cosa de esas— murmuró molesta Helena.

Sherry le mostró una sonrisa a modo de disculpa y siguió caminando con sigilo detrás de ella. Helena de pronto sintió una gran molestia al oír elogios de sherry hacia la "famosa" Claire Redfield.

—¿Y esta grandiosa Claire Redfield mencionó como detectarlos o puntos débiles? — preguntó Helena con fastidio.

— **Menciona que pueden darse a notar con movimiento en su entorno o explica que los sentidos comienzan a nublarse cuando están cerca de ti— respondió Hunnigan leyendo los informes —también se apoyó con bombas de humo para detectarlo y aconseja exterminarlo con una escopeta, sino poseen mucha munición será mejor que lo eviten ¿entendido? — concluyó Hunnigan.**

—Entendido Hunnigan— respondieron al unísono.

Helena y Sherry consiguieron dar con unas escaleras demasiado estrechas cerca de un mapa, el cual escanearon para enviárselo a Hunnigan, bajaron por las escaleras que hacían eco a sus pisadas, conforme bajaban los pisos su entorno se veía más oscuro y la cantidad de enemigos se elevaba un poco dándoles un rango menor para ataques con sigilo. En uno de los pisos sin enemigos visibles percibieron sonidos bajos de puertas abriéndose, así que se pusieron alerta y listas para atacar ante la posibilidad de dar con su primer Glasp.

Sherry se colocó frente a Helena en caso de ser atacadas por sorpresa, ya que viendo las cosas en retrospectiva ella tenía ventaja ante los ataques sorpresa, el sonido de las puertas se detuvo un momento a unos pasos de ellas alertando a ambas; al momento que ellas levantaron sus armas una tercera persona les apunto también.

-Resident Evil-

Sherry corría con desesperación entre las calles llorando sin poder evitarlo, se sentía asustada e inquieta, trataba de secar sus lágrimas sintiéndose torpe por lo ocurrido anteriormente en el edificio.

—¡Hunnigan contéstame! — gritó desesperada —por favor contesta, necesito ayuda— murmuró Sherry.

El sitio en el que se había recargado para descansar un momento empezó a vibrar indicándole que si o si debía volver a correr a pesar de lo doloroso que se hiciera.

— **Sherry, te escucho por fin— respondió Hunnigan aliviada —¿dónde están Sherry? La señal es muy mala— preguntó seria.**

—Los perdí Hunnigan, los perdí— repetía Sherry mientras buscaba otro lugar donde esconderse —tengo un monstruo enorme tras de mi desde que salí del edificio y no he podido comunicarme, ayúdame— pidió girando por un callejón.

— **¿Encontraron a los agentes? — preguntó Hunnigan sin obtener una respuesta inmediata —¿Helena? ¿Sherry? — pensó que la comunicación se había cortado nuevamente, pero escuchó un leve sollozo.**

—Si...encontramos a uno de ellos creo recordar que se llamaba Carlos, pero...cuando salíamos rumbo a la capilla nos topamos con...— se hizo una pequeña pausa —Hunnigan ayúdame debo llegar a la capilla— no quería terminar aquella frase.

Lo que había pasado antes de huir del monstruo debía ser una ilusión, sí seguramente era eso.

 _El monstruo que apareció ante ellos primero dentro de una crisálida ámbar que de pronto comenzó a romperse se mostró como Claire Redfield para después transformarse poco a poco en medio de angustiantes gritos dolorosos en algo espeluznante. El agente con el que se encontrarán le grito que huyera a la capilla mientras él y Helena lo distraían golpeándolo con lo que había en el piso, consiguiéndole segundos valiosos para correr y pasar el laberinto de cajas sin más problemas._

— **¿SHERRY? ¿ME COPIAS SHERRY? — gritó Hunnigan angustiada.**

—Si, Hunnigan te escucho, ¿perdona que me decías? — respondió Sherry después de regresar de sus memorias.

— **El callejón en el que estas hay algo moviéndose, ten mucho cuidado— dijo Hunnigan mientras cargaba la ruta en su comunicador —te he enviado la ruta que debes seguir para llegar a la capilla por si ya no puedo ayudarte— mencionó Hunnigan con cierta amargura.**

—Gracias, iré con cuidado— Sherry se fijó en la ruta que le envió —Hunnigan por favor si algo sale mal, puedes decirle a Claire y a León que los quiero mucho— mencionó titubeante internándose en el callejón.

— **Cuenta con ello Sherry— respondió Hunnigan entendiendo la situación.**

-Resident Evil-

Una vez que concluyó con el papeleo correspondiente Hunnigan se apresuró a llegar a la zona del siniestro en el helicóptero de la casa blanca, tenía que conseguir contactar con sus agentes; hacia un par de horas que había desistido en contactar a Helena y Sherry debido a que la sensación de haberlas perdido comenzaba a nublar su buen juicio. El piloto le informó luego de 13 horas de vuelo (1) que habían llegado al punto indicado y que aterrizarían pronto; Hunnigan rezó porque pudiera alcanzar al equipo de la B.S.S.A que estaba por entrar para informarle lo sucedido.

—Necesito hablar con Jill Valentine ¿se encuentra aún aquí? — preguntó Hunnigan con cierto nerviosismo después de bajar del helicóptero.

—¿Hunnigan? — preguntó León confundido.

—Si estás aquí aún no han entrado— mencionó Hunnigan con alivio al ver a León —necesito ir con Jill Valentine ¿podrías decirme dónde está? — le preguntó acercándose a él.

—Aquí estoy señorita Hunnigan ¿Cuál es la emergencia? — preguntó Jill acercándose.

—El día de ayer mi equipo entró en la torre de comunicaciones donde consiguieron el mensaje de ayuda, hasta donde pude seguirlas habían conseguido dar con la localización de uno de sus agentes, pero algo salió mal y los comunicadores fallaron solo hasta hace unas horas conseguí contactar de nuevo con la agente Birkin…— fue todo lo que pudo decirles.

—¡¿Birkin?! ¿Sherry está aquí? Hunnigan en que estabas pensando al enviarla—le cortó León.

—Sentimentalismos más tarde agente Kennedy ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? — Jill se apresuró a controlar la situación cortando a León.

Fin

(1) Este tiempo es un aproximado, realmente no sé si sea menos tiempo.

Le agradezco enormemente a **Miguel Arenas,** **Ronald B. Knox, Addie Redfield y a Mario** por creer en que esta historia podía dar para más.

Si te gusto házmelo saber, al igual si este merece una continuación. Se aceptan correcciones sobre datos, peticiones de personaje e incluso si alguien ve algún error en la ortografía pueden hacérmelo saber, mejorare mi redacción con su ayuda.


	4. Chapter 4

POR FAVOR NO DESESPEREN PRONTO LLEGARAN LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SE QUE HE TARDADO MUCHO Y HE ESTADO DISTRAYÉNDOME CON OTROS PROYECTOS, PERO LES SUPLICO QUE TENGAN PACIENCIA DE VERDAD VALDRÁ LA PENA LA ESPERA.

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR CONTINUAR CONMIGO.


End file.
